


Try?

by BarPurple



Series: Writer's Block [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt, total silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: still-searching47 asked: Or how about this. Character - Black Fairy and the song Try. simple plan





	Try?

Rumple cringed as the stirring notes filled the air and his mother broke into song. His teeth ground together and he repeated his silent vow to obliterate the demon that had cast a singing curse on the town.

“But I'll try, to never disappoint you,  
I'll try, until I get it right,  
I've always been so reckless, all of my life,  
But I'll try,  
For you.”

He pulled away as his mother tried to caress his check as she sang about wanting a second chance and her desire to atone for her sins against him. A glance at Belle and Gideon reassured him that her feigned affection was not moving them either; Gideon looked faintly sick and Belle’s face was set in a snarl. The song thankfully came to an end and the music faded away. The Black Fairy looked at the three of them hopefully.

“Are you two buying any of that?”

Belle snorted derisively, she wasn’t risking speaking at the moment, (the musical spell kept drafting her into the chorus). Rumple locked eyes with his son and growled out, 

“Not a single lyric of it.”

As one the family of three turned on their heels and walked away from the Black Fairy, who obeyed the theatrical demands of the musical curse and sagged to her knees, alone in the light of a single street lamp, as she sang a mournful refrain from her solo.


End file.
